


It's the Thought That Counts

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Everyone is a dork, Fluff, Good Intentions, Link is a dork, M/M, Romance, Sidon is a dork, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Link does his best.





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> i get inspiration from literally everything rip

“Thank you for notifying me Bazz.” Sidon said, “you’re dismissed.” 

Bazz bowed to his prince and continued on his way. The prince snickered once his royal guardsman left, slinking down the hallway as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. 

He carefully peeked around the corner. Bazz was right. Link had arrived a day early, holding a bouquet in his hands, and speaking with the general store owner. The prince tip-toed up to the open entrance. The domain children giggled and huddled around the corner, watching their prince. He winked to them, held his finger up, and ducked inside. The store owner nearly fainted upon seeing his prince inside, but caught himself just in time. 

“Um, yes- the uh, the store has been doing well! Business has never been better in fact!” The owner nodded eagerly. “The fishing has been good, and tourists have been coming to purchase our wares.” 

Link nodded and smiled with interest. It made Sidon’s heart warm that Link would check up on his people and their wellbeing. Sidon was glad he had decided to court him. 

Sidon swept him up in his arms, causing him to yelp in surprise, kissing his cheek relentlessly. His squeals turned into giggles as he squirmed to get away, but Sidon’s grip was unyielding. He was determined to smooch every inch of his tiny Hylian’s face. The children outside giggled while some of the winced in disgust, then ran away. Sidon laughed. 

“You are just the cutest thing.” Sidon said between kisses. “Checking up on the people, bringing me flowers, you’re so sweet! What would I do without you.” 

Link blushed bashfully, sneaking in a kiss of his own before pushing the bouquet into Sidon’s face. He set him down to get a better look at it.

It was made of weeds from what he could tell. Though they could easily be confused for flowers for the untrained eye. They were called “tourist flowers” because tourists usually thought they were pretty despite their useless nature. Sidon giggled. Link had been living here for several months and he still couldn’t tell the difference between a weed and a flower. 

“Oh Link, in flattered. They’re lovely.” He took the bouquet and kissed him again. 

“I love you.”


End file.
